


Fallen Scales and Rising Crests

by Dragoncat (Dragoncat1991)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, I Turned Them Into Lovable Goofs, Pre-Canon, extra lore, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncat1991/pseuds/Dragoncat
Summary: Ancient Fodlan, story of the "great ancestors" of the characters we see in canon. The warrior king Nemesis and his troop work alongside the mysterious Agarthans. Their actual appearances, personalities, and mannerisms were lost to history...until now.Dragons fall. The age of crests rises.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Fallen Scales and Rising Crests

**Author's Note:**

> I have been cooking this for about a year now! I have some nice headcanons planned so please feel free to stick around and read. Leave a comment if you do.
> 
> Enjoy these GBA styled sprites!

Cedarwood Village, nestled at the foot of the Eastern Forest, was one of the more populated small villages in Ancient Fodlan. But even on this cold autumn morning, it appeared to be giving off TOO much smoke. 

"Riegan. Report."

The man on horseback nodded respectively to his leader. Riegan rarely heard the boss speak more than three sentences at a time. He sometimes wondered how educated he really was, but he was definitely cunning and knew how to keep a group together. Yes, he was the warrior known only as Nemesis, a hulking tower of muscle. If anything, nobody wanted to challenge him.

"Simple people live there. Farmers. They're talkative though, my goodness. They described in vivid detail how a dragon was here a few hours ago."

"Dragon?" Nemesis nearly growled.

"Ate their cows and destroyed their granaries, yes."

“They’re simple, but I’ve seen them work.” One of the two females of the group spoke up. “A single family can harvest a whole large potato field in one afternoon. We might want to get one of them on board to help haul our weapons and supplies around.”

Riegan blinked slowly. “Oh, that’s right. Cedarwood reports to your clan.”

“Reports to my brother, yes.” The woman was slightly small, yet well muscled and toned, and usually had a slight scowl on her face. A yawn sounded behind her. She turned and greeted the man stumbling out of his tent. “Morning, Blaiddyd. Cedarwood got attacked by a dragon.”

“Just now, Fraldarius? Did I sleep through that?”

“The way you are, the camp could explode in the middle of the night and you’d wake up the next afternoon and ask why everything is black and charred.” Fraldarius shrugged. “A few hours ago, yes. We all missed it.”

Nemesis shifted his hulking weight and exhaled. “Our supply cart is getting cluttered. Hiring one of these folks isn’t a bad idea. Thank you, Fraldarius.”

“It is a good idea, but who?” Riegan asked, looking around at the rest of the group beginning to wake up and leave their tents. There was the second female, Lamine, strolling out looking like she’d worked on her appearance first. Fraldarius had just thrown her clothes on and she had bedhead, but spirits forbid if anyone were to point that out. Goneril and Dominic, the big oafs of the group. Gloucester, a small mage. Charon, Daphnel, and the fiery colored head of Gautier poking out of a bedroll near where the fire was.

“Gautier, you ginger stud, you lived.” Daphnel teased as he walked past Gautier and kicked him in the leg.

Gautier made an unamused grunt. “It’s not my fault that food didn’t agree with me.”

“He should be fine now, it happens.” Lamine said. “But I feel sorry for the fire pit getting vomited in all night.”

“We’re discussing adding a supply convoy person to the group.” Nemesis beckoned them over. “Someone from that village.”

“I might know just the guy.” Fraldarius said.

Inside the village, a preteen boy was pestering his father. "Come on, Pa! I will hunt the dragon! It can't be harder than when the cows go to slaughter!"

"No, Adam." The farmer shook his head. "It's a dragon. Not a cow. We do not eat dragons. If anything, they eat us."

Adam's younger brother, Timothy, whimpered and hid behind his mother. The woman scolded her husband. "Maurice, that last comment wasn't necessary."

"Necessary or not, it's probably true. And he is not taking that sword I worked so hard to buy to run off on a wild excursion."

Commoners, like the people of Cedarwood, did not have access to iron weapons, and certainly not steel ones. The cheapest weapons were made of copper. Farming tools could be made of bronze and were more available than bronze weapons. A year before, Maurice had managed to get his hands on a bronze sword. He thought he was decent enough with it, but he had only used it on straw dummies. However, he'd earned himself the reputation of Cedarwood's swordsman. Wasn't hard to do in a countryside village.

"May I have your attention PLEASE!" Cedarwood’s headman stood on the small platform used for announcements. “A medium group of warriors has set up camp outside of town. They are heading this way. No word on whether they are friendly or not-”

“AAAHH!” The headman was interrupted by a woman screaming and pointing at two wolves while picking up a toddler and moving him.

“Oh this is all we need, just lovely.” The headman grumbled. “Maurice, do your thing.”

Nemesis and his group arrived just in time to see one of the farmers, a bronze sword strapped to his waist, spreading his arms to make himself look bigger as he slowly attempted to back two wolves into the thicket. “Go on, you flea bitten fellers. You may not make an easy meal out of the children.”

“Just kill them! They’ve been here before!” The headman yelled.

Maurice kept his posture. “I have never killed anything that could kill and eat me, and I don’t want to risk it now.”

The headman noticed he had visitors and ran to Nemesis. “You! Why are you here?”

Nemesis blinked. “At this point I don’t know how to say what we’re here for.” Fraldarius walked over to him and tapped his hand, then proceeded to whisper.

“The guy with the sword is Maurice.” She said. “I know...of him, my brother tells me he’s the protector here.”

“Can he fight?”

“Not as well as any of us. But if we take him with us, the village might be left vulnerable. He’s a fine choice though…”

“Hey, stop with the whispering, you rude people!” The headman snapped.

Adam suddenly ran up to his father waving a lit torch. “Go on! Get out!” He threw the torch at the nearest wolf. The torch hit the wolf in the haunch and fizzled out. The wolf yelped.

“Adam!” Maurice scolded.

“It worked, Pa!” Sure enough, both wolves were now taking off into the Eastern Forest.

“That’s fine and dandy, but who lit that for you?”

“The nice lady with the magic.” Adam pointed at Lamine.

Lamine stepped forward and smiled. “It worked out, sorry I didn’t ask first. My name is Lamine. That was...a show.” The farmer was oddly charming, those blue eyes stood out for some reason. That, and he was making a cute confused expression that turned to a friendly smile when he noticed hers.

“And I am Hershel, I’m in charge here when the local lord isn’t around, who are you people?” The headman put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest.

“Lord Cassius’ sister, for one.” Fraldarius stared Hershel in the eye. He stared back at her.

“Oh. You’re with Nemesis. I get it.” Hershel backed away and stood in front of Nemesis. “I have heard from other villages, they say it’s like pulling teeth to get you people to do anything very helpful or with much of a point. Tell me why you are here.”

Nemesis crossed his arms. Hershel gulped and stepped backward. “I have a deal for you.” Nemesis pointed at Maurice. “Your wolf scarer can work for us. He will be in charge of our supplies and weapons. For every two months, I send a pouch of coin. Ten silver. Five gold. Divide and spend it as you wish.”

“That would help with repairs…” Hershel scratched his chin. “It is up to him. I see no issue if he wants to do it.” He walked over to Adam and patted his head. “We have a junior wolf scarer anyway, and they shouldn’t be back now, I hope.”

“Maurice! This will be good pay, if you trust them.” 

Maurice nuzzled his wife and patted his kids’ heads. “I’ll take it. I have a request for the big man though.” 

Nemesis raised an eyebrow.

“Help me get strong enough to protect even more. There was a nasty dragon here this morning. I want to show it its behavior is not welcome. Also, give me a few days to pack and say see you later to everybody. The name’s Maurice, by the way.”

Nemesis exhaled. This farmer was motivated. He would work well. He just hoped his bark wasn’t worse than his bite.

“Alright. You’ve got yourself a deal.”


End file.
